


New Sensations

by Kiyomice



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Third Person, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyomice/pseuds/Kiyomice
Summary: Jongho and Wooyoung are ready to take a step forward in their relationship and experience new sensations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it has been over six years since I've written detailed smut like this, so, ahh, feeling a bit weird right now. But I hope you enjoy! ^0^

Jongho is nervous. He can't believe he's actually here right now, about to go through with this. Two years ago, this wouldn't have been possible. But two years ago, he hadn't known Wooyoung. He has grown a lot as a person, his insecurities are less severe, he has more confidence in himself. Yes, he's nervous, but he knows this will work out fine. He licks his lips and looks at Wooyoung in hesitation. 

Wooyoung steps toward Jongho. "Are you sure you want to do ths?"

He nods. "Yes. But..."

Wooyoung quirks an eyebrow. "But?"

Jongho looks down toward his feet, feeling a slight ting of embarrassment. "I'm afraid I'll disappoint you. What if you don't like it?" 

Wooyoung reaches out to cradle Jongho's chin and coaxes him to look back up at him. "I'm happy just knowing you want to do it. There's no way I can be disappointed once it actually happens. And if you do something I don't like, I'll tell you."

Those words give the younger a feeling of reassurance. He takes a deep breath and then nods again, this time with a bit more confidence. "Okay. Then I'm ready." 

They both look at each other for a moment, a bit of heat seeming to raise in the air. Jongho reaches down and starts to fumble with Wooyoung's belt. It's a bit awkward, but he's ready for this. 

"Wait." 

Wooyoung covers Jongho's hands, stopping his movements. The younger looks up to him, confusion lacing his eyes. Wooyoung brings his hands up to his face and cups his cheeks. "I want to kiss you first." 

Without giving him a chance to respond, he leans in, enveloping the younger boy's lips in his own. He slips his tongue into Jongho's mouth, kissing him gently, comfortingly. It only lasts for a few moments, but it's exactly what Jongho needs. They pull apart and the he smiles. 

"Thank you." 

The kiss seems to have vanished all his nerves away. His hands return to Wooyoung's belt, and this time, all the awkwardness is gone. The belt comes undone in no time. He undoes the button on Wooyoung's jeans and then pulls his zipper down. For a second, he pauses and glances up. He meets Wooyoung's eyes, and the heat in them prompts him to continue. He looks back down, eyes focused once again on the task before him. He slowly starts to pull down the jeans and boxers.

He starts to see the beginning of hair, and as he continues to tug downwards, the amount of it increases. He's seen this part of Wooyoung before ㅡ they've traded handjobs enough times ㅡ but it's the first time he's really taken a moment to stop and just _look_. Somehow this already feels so much more intimate than anything they've ever done before.

He finds himself licking his lips ㅡ yes, _again_ ㅡ because the anticipation is already getting to him, and he's more excited than he thought he would be. For a second, he seems to forget what he was doing, but then he snaps out of it. He's pretty sure this is the moment he should be getting down on his knees, so he does that, and once he looks straight ahead, his breath stops. His face is close, _so_ close to where Wooyoung's cock is, only half of it hidden behind the jeans. He only needs to bring them down a little more, and then he'll see it in its entirity.

He decides to stop being slow, at least for now. His fingers quickly find their way back to Wooyoung's jeans, and in one quick movement, he pulls them down the rest of the way. The sudden motion causes Wooyoung to let out a tiny gasp, one which sounds oddly like arousal. Jongho can't help but to smile, he loves knowing that he can have this effect on Wooyoung. There was a time when he wouldn't have believed in a hundred years that someone could actually be turned on by him, much less a person like Wooyoung, but here they were. Wooyoung's cock is half-hard in front of him, right there, only inches from his face. 

Without delaying any further, Jongho takes the cock in his hands and begins rubbing it slowly, almost teasingly so. This he is fine with. He's used to the feeling of Wooyoung's cock in his hands, and even though he is a bit insecure about his skills at times, he knows what way the older man likes to be touched. And so he continues to stroke a bit more, keeping the pace slow, but tightening in grip, until Wooyoung's cock goes completely hard.

Now, this is where he isn't sure what to do. He's never done this before. In fact, he had never done anything like this with anyone before he had met Wooyoung. Wooyoung had been his first everything ㅡ his first kiss, his first boyfriend, his first handjob ㅡ and now, he is his first blowjob. He wishes he could have had some experience before this, but he also knows he wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be his first. 

Tentatively, he brings his head closer to Wooyoung's cock, and then slowly takes the tip of it into his mouth. The feeling is a bit weird, but it's not bad. He decides to go a little further, though not by too much. He feels the cock hit the roof of his math, and he enjoys the sensation. He pulls back and then repeats this, taking the cock in again, not very deeply, but enough to get a full taste of it. He does this a few more times, very slowly, letting himself get used to it. The pace is nearly torture for Wooyoung. After the fifth or sixth time, Wooyoung's hands make their way into his hair as he lets out a strangled moan. 

"Can you ㅡ can you use your tongue too?"

Jongho is happy to comply. He pulls back and then begins to run his tongue along the shaft. He's not sure if he's doing this right, but Wooyoung doesn't seem to mind it. He brings his tongue toward the head and licks around it a couple of times before taking it into his mouth and sucking again. He starts sucking harder and faster than he had last time, while making sure not to push himself too much. He pulls back just a little bit and runs his tongue over the slit, and this earns him a moan. He brings his hands up and uses one of them to massage Wooyoung's balls, while using the other to hold his cock in place. The hand in his hair tightens and he figures he's not doing a terrible job. 

He gets a little adventurous and goes deeper, taking almost half the cock in, and the full sensation in his mouth is almost overwhelming. He definitely can't go further down than that, and he has no idea how people can go all the way down. What he didn't expect was how much he would enjoy the fullness of it ㅡ the feeling of having just _so much_ in his mouth, the feeling practically _begged_ him to try taking in more.

He starts bobbing his head up and down, the pace getting quicker, it feels amazing each time he goes down. He always thought blowjobs were just for the person on the receiving end, he didn't know it could feel like this for the person giving, and he loves it. What's more, he knows it will only get better from here. 

Wooyoung starts letting out loud moans and the sound fuels Jongho's desire to do even more, to be even better. He goes as fast as he can. It's sloppy, but Wooyoung loves it, his moaning getting louder and louder, he's close. A few droplets of precum coat themselves onto Jongho's tongue.

Wooyoung puts a hand on Jongho's shoulder in warning. "Jongho, I'm-" 

Jongho goes down deep one more time before pulling back. He grips the cock in his hand and gives him a few quick strokes. Wooyoung groans as he comes, the deep sound making Jongho smirk. He watches as the cum trickles down Wooyoung's cock and he licks his lips. He leans forward and flicks his tongue over the softening head in order to get a small taste of it. It isn't that different from what he had imagined it would taste like. It's not that bad, but he isn't sure if he would say he likes it or not.

Finally, he looks up and his eyes lock with Wooyoung's. The older boy has a dopey grin on his face, and the sight of it makes Jongho grin back. He stands up and Wooyoung instantly grabs the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep, long kiss. The sensation of Wooyoung's tongue in his mouth feels so different from what he just had, but he loves it nevertheless. 

Wooyoung pulls back and smiles at him. "I loved it, Jongho. You did perfect." 

Jongho feels himself blushing. "I- I liked it more than I thought I would." 

Wooyoung laughs. It was pretty obvious how much he had enjoyed it. He darts his eyes towards Jongho's tight jeans and looks back up into his eyes. He smirks.  _"_ My turn?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Jongho's heart races. When he had originally brought up the idea of giving Wooyoung a blowjob, he hadn't really been thinking about what would happen afterwards. He had spent days (okay, weeks) imaging the scenario in his head. He had imagined what it would be like to feel it in his mouth, what it would be like to watch the expression on Wooyoung's face as he reached his orgasm. He had played that over and over in his head, but had never once thought about Wooyoung proposing the idea of giving him one, too. 

Now, he realizes, he wants it. He wants it bad.

Wooyoung takes a step toward him, and Jongho gulps. Wooyoung brings one of his hands down and cups Jongho through his jeans. He looks into his eyes. "Can I...?"

That gaze melts him, and he nods. Of course, he can. Right now, he will let Wooyoung do so many things to him, shyness be forgotten. But he knows he's getting ahead of himself, knows he needs to take it slow, not rush anything. Wooyoung worries his bottom lip in a showing of his own shyness, which is rare. Wooyoung is usually the more confident out of them. No, not usually—always. 

Wooyoung drops to one knee as his hands make work of Jongho's belt. It's undone quickly and gets dropped to the floor along with his jeans and boxers. The world pauses for a moment. The faintest blow of air brushes itself along Jongho's shaft, bringing him back to reality. Wooyoung looks up at him, eyes seeming to dance, restrained eagerness hiding behind them. Jongho is hit with the notion that he's wanted this, and for a long time.

Jongho nods at him again, reassuring him it's okay to continue, that he's ready for this. Wooyoung hears his message; he wraps his hand around his cock, and Jongho groans. The feel of Wooyoung's hand on him is familiar by now, but there's something different about it when he's on his knees before him, eyes looking up at him like that, eagerness radiating off him in waves. There's something about knowing there's more to it this time, knowing it won't just be his hands, but his mouth, his lips, his tongue... 

Wooyoung strokes. It starts off slow. He brings his hand down until his pinky touches the top of Jongho's sac before ascending back up. He's firm. Fluid. His hand squeezes Jongho's cock, once, twice, going in intervals. Jongho's already lost, gone into a dreamland, and that smile Wooyoung gives him, it stops his heart. His hand picks up speed, and that smile on his face only grows wider. He knows what he's doing, and he's confident. More confident than Jongho could ever hope to be.

Wooyoung shifts. He brings his head forward, flicking his tongue out, wet muscle lapping over Jongho's sensitive head. Jongho closes his eyes. It feels good. Wooyoung licks down the side of Jongho's shaft before going back up to head, taking it into his mouth. Jongho sighs. His mouth—it's warm and it's wet and it makes him tremble in delight.

Wooyoung sucks on the tip for a few moments before pulling back. He plants a kiss on the head, then moves down, eyes closing, planting more kisses along his shaft until he reaches his balls. He kisses the left one, then the right, and he's so sweet and gentle that Jongho can't handle it. He wonders if Wooyoung is like this with other people, always taking the time to show this amount of care and affection for them, or if it's something unique to him. He doesn't know, but a part of him feels a tinge of jealousy. He hates the idea that this isn't something special, something unique being creating between them and only them.

Wooyoung goes down, taking Jongho to the back of his throat. He rests one hand on Jongho's thigh while the other grips his cock in place. He bobs. Up and down, up and down, cheeks hallowing, relentless. It's like nothing Jongho has ever felt before. The world seems to spin around him, he's not sure how he stays upright. He opens his eyes, looks down, and sees Wooyoung there, staring straight up at him, doe-eyed and earnest and somehow innocent despite the cock in his mouth. And knowing that it’s his cock in Wooyoung’s mouth, right there in front of him… 

Wooyoung slinks a hand toward Jongho's ass. He squeezes, not hard, just enough to get Jongho’s attention. He certainly gets it. Wooyoung's fingers somehow feel so heavy on his ass. He’s aware of the them rubbing in a circle, massaging him, pleasuring him. And God, that pleasure. It pairs perfectly with Wooyoung’s lips on his cock, the lips that feel so hot and so right. 

He’s close. Wooyoung is too good at this. He knows he isn’t Wooyoung’s first, knows he had experience with others before they got together. Hell, he had spent almost two years just being Wooyoung’s friend and nothing more, and Wooyoung had been out there hooking up with guys left and right. But, wow, was he not prepared for this. Didn’t know it’d be this good, feel this great; didn’t know Wooyoung could go down so low, take him so deep, use his tongue in just the right way to make him lose it. Didn’t know Wooyoung would look at him like that, like he was his world, like he wanted nothing more to be there right now, down on his knees for him, giving it his all...

“Wooyoung…” He feels like he barely gets the name out, but Wooyoung seems to hear it, looking up at him, humming around his cock. That hum sends vibrations up his spine. He laces his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair, pulling gently. “It’s too much.”

Instead of backing off, Wooyoung smiles and picks up speed. His efforts seem to double, the hand on his ass moving downwards, closer to his crack. He swallows and moans around Jongho's cock. He pulls off, switching to his hand. He pumps him with vigor, gliding up and down in a fast blur. Jongho can do nothing but moan, all thoughts leaving him, nothing but pleasure surrounding him. 

Wooyoung plants kisses on Jongho's inner thigh as he continues stroking him. He bites his cheek, attempting to refocus himself, but it's no use. Wooyoung moves to his balls and takes one in his mouth, sucking it as his hand continues to glide. The hand still on his ass grows closer towards his hole. He feels himself freeze just before the hand moves back away. 

Wooyoung takes his cock back in his mouth, taking him in deep. His eyes close as he sucks in earnest, hand wrapping around the base of his cock. Jongho stares at him in a daze; he watches Wooyoung give him his all, the eagerness and care in his devotions clear as day. It's all too much, and he's losing himself in him.

Wooyoung notices the change and tightens the grip on his cock, using his hand to stroke his base while he bobs on the upper half. It feels electric. His nerves are on fire, and he can no longer hold it in. He grips Wooyoung's hair as his peak greets him. He in Wooyoung's mouth as he keeps on, still bobbing and sucking and stroking. He doesn't stop until Jongho's cock softens and there's nothing left.

Wooyoung pulls off and stands up, taking Jongho's hands in his and squeezing. He flashes Jongho a smile before he leans in and devours his lips with his own. Jongho still feels flushed and the kiss only strokes the flames in his heart as he closes his eyes. Wooyoung deepens the kiss and Jongho groans. It's a kiss of passion, of care and protection. It feels endless. It's everything he wants and needs. It makes him feel on cloud nine, and he knows that's how Wooyoung feels, too.

The kiss finally slows to an end. He opens his eyes and stares at Wooyoung and sees that small smile on his face that mirrors his own. Wooyoung brushes his hair back and gives him a soft kiss on the forehead. "I love you," he whispers, and all doubts and worries leave his mind.

This can't be anything other than special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> (I'm never going to make the mistake of writing in present tense for third-person ever again...lesson learned, lol)


End file.
